


Children follow in our footsteps..

by Shoantell



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Boys Being Boys, Career Change, Children, Cute Kids, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, First Crush, First Dates, First Impressions, First Kiss, Gay Parents, Headaches & Migraines, High School, M/M, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Partying, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Bonding, Social Media, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: It's true when they say  our children will follow in our footsteps now Brock and Phil's kids are following in their footsteps.Dean and Dolph have joined the wrestling in school following in their dad's footsteps and Philip is not happy at all after what the business did to him...
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/CM Punk
Comments: 27
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The is no escaping his kids are following in his and his husband's footsteps and the is nothing he can do but support them.
> 
> Jonathan is dean's first name but he prefers Dean...

Phill sat in the kitchen looking at the letters in his hand he could not believe after what he and his husband has been through with this business he didn't want his boys exposed to the politics that comes with it, and now here he was in his house holding letters from two wrestling companies addressed to his kids . Dean and Dolph he could feel a headache coming he sighed and went over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

He checked the time and it was already late and the boys will be home soon , how long as he been seating there thinking" he thought.

Hello! Dad " called Dolph walking into the house with Dean on toe.

Hey! Dad!" Said dean putting his back pack on the couch next to dolph's.

Hey! Boys how was school?" He asked.

Ohh! Same old same old " said dean.

I got an in my maths test" said dolph handing Phill his maths paper.

Ohh! Wow this is great bubble" Phill said making Dolph blush.

Why don't you boys get ready for dinner while we wait for papa okay" said Phil hugging his boys.

The boys nodded and left for their bedrooms.

Brock arrived and found Phil in the kitchen making dinner, he hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear " hey baby" .

Hey! Love." He said.

Where are the letters?" He asked.

They on top of the tv." He said.

Have you spoken to them?" Brock asked.

Not yet they still getting ready " said Phil.

Brock kissed phill's lips " let me go get ready " he said and left for their bedroom.

A few hours later the family of four sat in the dinning room table eating dinner when Phil spoke.

How's football going?" He asked.

The boys shared a look " it's.. it's.. going okay" they said in unison.

Phill chuckled it's funny I called your coach and he said that you boys quite football six months ago" he said.

They looked at each other and swallowed " dad we can explain " said dean.

Okay! I'm listening we are listening " said Phill.

Football was not for us so we tried something else that we ended up enjoying and loving dad's" said Dolph.

Something else you mean wrestling?" He asked.

The boys chuckled nervously.

Well?" Asked Brock.

Yes.. yes.. the brothers starmmerd.

Why! Why would you boys join the wrestling team when you know that papa and I don't approve?" Asked Phil.

Sorry daddy" said Dolph.

No!" Exclaimed Dean.

What do you mean no?" Asked Dolph.

I mean bro I'm not sorry I enjoy wrestling dad not football and I wanna continue with this" he said.

"Johnathan Dean Lesnar I don't think you have a choice" said Phill he turned to Brock and spoke " right babe?" He asked.

Brock sighed Phil I think we should just let them make their own choices" he said.

What?" .... You know what this business did to me I don't want my children to go through that Brock" he said. 

Dad we not you we not going to let the business ruin us " said dean.

Upstairs now" said Phil not leaving a room for argument.

Fine! Said dean grabbing his little brothers hand heading upstairs.

Phil ran a hand through his face" why is it that Dean can always talk back at me?" He asked his husband who got up to hug Phill.

" Baby it is given that they are going to follow in our footsteps they were born in this business " he said.

Phill sighed I guess you're right " they grow up so fast " he said.

We just have to support them " said Brock kissing Phil's lips.

Phill nodded " you're right babe I'm just overeating maybe our boys will make the right decision " he said staying in his husband's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still avoiding his dad I mean you know teenagers and their mood swings...

You still avoiding me?" Phill asked walking into the kitchen.

Good morning dad" said Dolph.

Good morning bubble" Phill said kissing his son's forehead.

Jon!" Phill called but all he received was silence.

Dean talk to me how long are you going to avoid me?" He asked.

Dean just kept eating his cereal not even bothering to look up from his phone he kept texting and twitting.

Phil sighed!" Boys listen I'm not trying to control your lives okay I'm just...." Phill did not finish as he was disrupted by Dean..

You're trying to do what dad?" Dean asked obviously annoyed.

I'm just trying to look out for you guys I mean this is a very dirty business and one false move your life is over" he said.

Dolph smiled we understand dad" he said.

Thank you bubble" he said.

Dean just chuckled and shook his head and continued to go through his phone.

Brock came downstairs and Dolph ran up to him for a fifteen year he really was his pop's kid.

Hey! Pops " said dean smirking at Phil.

Okay! I'm the bad one here " he thought out loud.

He prepared breakfast for him and his husband when a familiar voice was heard .

Good morning folks" said the person.

The boys jumped" uncle Shelton " they ran to their pop's best friend and business partner.

Hey! Boys " said Shelton hugging Dean and Dolph.

He walked up to hug Phil and fist bump Brock and sat down on the kitchen stool.

Boys there's something we need to tell you" said Phill gesturing for them to take a seat they did just that and Phil looked at Brock with a smile.

Your father and I spoke and we think that you guys should stay on the school wrestling team" Phil said.

The boys just grinned and run to hug their dad and papa .

But "... Said Phil.

Dean groaned" I knew it" he said.

But you get to train with a professional that's why uncle Shelton is here his going to train with boys everyday " said phill.

His boys just smiled and hugged him again.

Dean hugged him close and whispered " I'm sorry daddy I will never be mad at you again" he said.

Phill smiled and kissed his forehead " it's okay my little lunatic fringe " he said causing Dean to blush.

The boys where so excited to go to school since it's the last day of school and then it's summer holidays .

After they were out of earshot Phil spoke" please be gentle with my babies" said Phil.

Shelton and Brock chuckled ..

Punk you have nothing to worry about I train rookies everyday." He said with a chuckle.

Baby you trust Shelton right?" Asked Brock.

Yes"! But those are not just any rookies those are my babies" Phil said snuggling closer to Brock.

Shelton bid his goodbye and left.

Phill turned to Brock are we doing the right thing?" He asked.

Brock kissed phil " we just have to trust them " he said into Phil's hair.

Phill nodded and smiled they just have to trust fifteen year olds he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special guest Shelton Benjamin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers and their mood swings... 
> 
> I just love Phil and Brock combination of perfect match Phill is crazy and Brock is boring , sweet and quite...
> 
> So they make a nice couple.
> 
> Please stay at home and stay safe corona virus kills wear masks and sanitize..

Dean I don't understand you used to love coming to the cabin for summer " Phil said to his son who just rolled his eyes.

I remember how you used to love swimming in the lake and fishing " Phill said making Dean groan" agg!" I was five dad everything is interesting when you're five" he said moving to grab his bag and went inside the cabin passing his brother who smiled and said he called dips to the the room with a big bed .

Dean smirked " dream on little brother i get the big bed " he said in a Matter of fact.

Dolph groaned and screamed running of to his dad" daddy Dean can't take the big bed again I called dips first" he said bumping into his papa.

Hey!" Dolphin what's with the rush you will drown" he said holding his son by his shoulders.

Dean took the big bed after I called dips on it" Dolph said with a pout. Making Brock smile.

Bubble can you help me put this groceries in the cabinet" Phill asked.

Dolph grabbed the groceries and put them away.

Dean came running downstairs..." Hey! What did I say about running inside... Dean rolled his eyes " what are we having for dinner?" He asked.

We having fish " said Brock.

Does this mean we going fishing?" Asked Dolph with a cheer.

Yeah! Bubble we are going fishing" said Brock.

Geez!" Dolph you get excited over anything " Dean said grabbing a an apple.

Outside the cabin Brock and the kids where standing by the lake Dean was getting bored from not catching any fish that changed when Dolph caught something , Brock came over and helped him bring that fish in and he announced that they should get back inside so Phil can cook the fish that's when hell broke loose and Dean rolled his eyes.

Not again " he mumbled.

We going to eat the fish?" He asked teary.

Yes!" Bubble we having fish for dinner" exclaimed Brock.

No! We can't eat the fish daddy killing animals is wrong" he said voice braking.

But we kill animals to eat them " Dolph Dean said clearly annoyed from his little brother's childish behaviour.

No! It's wrong I read on this organic side that killing animals is wrong " said Dolph .

Brock sighed " okay let's just put it back in the water what do you say" he said kissing Dolph's moppy hair.

Dean shook his head and went inside he past Phill on his way out " Dolph is being a baby again " he said and walked inside.

Phill saw the distress on his son's face and walked over to give him a hug and kiss his forehead" okay baby we gonna put it in the water" he reassured his son who nodded" thank you daddy " the boy said.

Now why don't you go inside and get ready okay " Phil said.

But .. " said Dolph.

Papa and I will put the fish back in" he assured his son, Dolph smiled and went inside.

As soon as he was out of earshot Phil turned to his husband and spoke" we eating that fish I will make fish sticks" he said grabbing the cooler box going inside the cabin.

During dinner Dolph thanked his dad for dinner who smiled " thanks bubble I'm glad you liked it. " Said Phil.

I just can't believe you took us out of training to bring us here to do what nothing " dean said.

Dean stop with the attitude okay it's getting boring okay" said Phil.

Dean rolled his eyes" and this is not " he said.

You know what Dean" .. he was cut of by his son....." What you gonna ground me or send me to my room?" He asked with a chuckle.

Dean you will not talk to your dad like that now apologize right now" said Brock trying to keep his frastrations at bay.

Dean smirked and man he looked like Phil when he did that " sorry " he said .

Dean!" Go.... Brock was about to speak when Dean interrupted him. .... " Let me save you the time I will go to my room" he said and left.

Brock stopped Phil as he was about to get up and go after Dean when Brock smiled and said " let me.

Phill nodded and smiled at Dolph. " I love you boys you know that right " he pleaded with his son who got up to hug him." Don't worry daddy his just missing training that's all " Dolph said hugging Phil.

Brock walked in behind Dean " you will not disrespect your dad like that" he said making Dean swallow hard . " And you gonna cut your dad some break " Dean nodded.

Everything we do we do it for you so for you to disrespect us like that I will not tolerate it" he noticed the tears in his son's eyes and did a little invisible victory dance it's working.

" I'm sorry papa" Dean said.

No I'm not the one you should be apologizing too go and apologize to your dad right now" he said making Dean shiver.

He pointed to the door and Dean left the room when they arrived downstairs he looked at his feet and mumbled an apology" he walked up to Phil and hugged him tight " I love you buddy" he said kissing dean's forehead.

Dean hugged him and sobbed softly into his Daddy's arms and Phil mumbled a thank you to his husband who winked at him.

The family sat in the living room and played monopoly Phil really appreciate his husband where would he be without him" he thought but as soon as he saw his family knew he was blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes a nation to raise a child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going through the articles on the internet and that's when I stumbled upon an article about cm punk and Brock Lesnar's feud from 2013 and ohh! My let me just say what Phil said was so cute .
> 
> So they asked Phil what type of person is Brock outside the ring and he answered with..
> 
> His a fucken sweetheart not easily approachable very intimidating but a fucken sweetheart and page also backed it up.. so ladies and gentlemen that concludes my theory brock may be the beast in the ring but he is cm punk's sweetheart. That article came out of nowhere but it inspired me to update this fic 
> 
> An I personally want to take this moment and thank you guys for liking my fics and please i take criticism and feedback and happy father's Day to all the wonderful father's out there. Don't forget to leave a kudo.

I think we should discuss it with the kids " said Phil.

Brock groaned " since when did we need permission from our teenage boys?" He asked kissing Phil's lips.

Because this is gonna impact them too babe" he said and received a sigh from his husband.

Okay! " Said Brock.

Did I tell you that we got invited to a wedding?" Asked Phil searching on his phone.

Who's getting hitched?" Asked Brock.

Shawn's eldest son" Phill said smiling.

That Roman kid?" He asked.

No! Shawn's first son Christian from his first marriage said Phil .

Ohh! Bret's kid" said Brock.

Yep! And guess who he's getting married too" Phil asked mischievously.

Edge!" He said.

No! They like brothers" said phil making a face.

I don't know then I've never seen Christian with anyone besides edge" said Brock.

Orton " he said.

Brock raised his eyebrows.

Randy Orton" he said.

Wow! But they just had a feud so all that caring from Randy was not an act" said Brock .

Yes! he really cares about Christian a lot apparently from what Shawn told me" he finished.

Man! I know what a feud can do to a relationship " he said remembering their feud.

Yeah! Since you had to cry yourself to bed every night" Phill mocked and got up to go to the bathroom.

I didn't cry myself to sleep I will have you know" said Brock.

Yeah! You had eye problems" mocked Phill coming out of the bathroom.

Just admit it you missed me " Phil said.

Brock grabbed him by his weist and threw him on the bed and started kissing and that's when it started...

Daddy! Daddy! Dean refuses to remove his phone from my charger.. 

Phill! Sighed I think they calling you " he said rubbing his hands on his face.

Brock got out closing the door behind him and going into dean's room he got in and grabbed dolph's charger and gave it to Dolph who was standing by the door " Dean where is your charger?" He asked Dean who shrugged his shoulders.

Brock told Dolph to go to his room and shut the door to dean's room and left for theirs.

After shutting the door he walked over to his husband and kissed him, Phil smiled " I love you .

He received a kiss from his husband and a whisper in the ear" you're my world" he said.

The boys said there eating breakfast Phil stood by the coffee machine and watched as his son's sat there eating breakfast and thought about how blessed he was .

Good morning family " said Brock kissing his husband and moving over to seat between his boys.

Good morning pops " they said in unison.

So boys we have something to run by you " Phill said.

The boys raised their heads and looked at their dad's.

So we were thinking about having a baby" Phill announced.

Dolph jumped excitedly " really!" He asked.

What no!" Shouted Dean.

Why not " said Dolph sadly.

Because I'm fifteen and by the time I'm eighteen it will be three so everyone in my school or anywhere will think it's mine" said frastrated.

But Dean I've always wanted a little brother " Dolph said with a pout.

No! You guys can't have a baby you're like a hundred" he said.

Ohh! You just don't want Renee to think you have a baby" Dolph mocked.

Shut up !" Dolph" said dean through greeted teeth.

Who's Renee ?" Phill asked .

Dean's girlfriend" Dolph teased making kissing sounds.

Wait you have a girlfriend how is it you never told us?" Phill asked.

Dad She's not my girlfriend just some girl in school with beautiful hair" he mumbled.

The parents shared a look realising that they haven't had time to teach their boys about relationships and sex.

Okay! We won't have a baby but atleast we could get a dog" suggested Phil.

Dog yeah! Can I name him please daddy " Dolph pleaded.

Yes! Bubble but you need to promise you will take care of it take full responsibility" he said making Dolph jump with glee.

The family sat There enjoying breakfast before the boys left for training.


	5. Chapter 5

Dad can I get a leather jacket" Dean asked not looking at his dad.

Phill raised his eyebrows " why?" He asked.

Because it's cool" he said like it's nothing.

Cool are you sure you're not trying to impress a girl or a boy ?" Asked Phil.

Geez! Dad come on are you going to buy it or not?" Dean asked getting annoyed.

Honey what's wrong with the cloeths you have ?" Phill asked putting dirty laundry in the laundry basket.

Because Renee likes bad boys" Dolph mocked passing by dean's room.

Shut up you don't know what you're talking about" Dean said getting up only to be stopped by his dad.

Dean honey listen to me okay if a girl like you she must like you for who you are pumpkin" said Phil.

But she's always hanging with Kevin and he wears this cool jacket making her laugh" Dean said sadly.

So you think by wearing a cool jacket she will notice you?" He asked.

Dean nodded " maybe"..

Buddy! Just think about it okay" suggested Phil walking out of the bedroom.

It was later that night and him and his husband were in their bedroom .

Phill told Brock what happened today and he laughed " I never thought I'd see the day where Dean impresses a girl." Said Brock.

Yeah! He used to think girls were gross " Phil said and both parents laughed.

And now he's trying to impress one" Brock said causing Phil to laugh.

I used to be scared of you" he said causing Brock to raise his eyebrow.

What?" He asked.

Yes! I was because of the stories I heard about you backstage" said Phil.

What stories?" Asked Brock.

How you beat up people who got in your way" said Phil.

But I would never hurt you " said Brock blushing.

And why's that ?" Asked Phil chuckling.

Because I had a crush on you " he said.

Phil blushed beet red " I love you " he said.

I love you too " said his husband pulling him into a kiss.

Phill smiled into the kiss he really was happy he really had a great husband and wouldn't trade it for anything in this world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write smut so please bear with me if you read and it's a little weak it's Bcz I'm weak at writing it but please continue to like and read my story kudos and comments are welcome... 
> 
> Everyone thinks Dean and Dolph are twins and they are not Dean is 15 eldest and Dolph 14 second child and don't be like the author and everyone else in this fic confusing them to be twins..
> 
> Guys please be careful corona virus kills please sanitize , wash your hands keep your houses clean corona virus can spread through droplets please practice social distancing and wear your masks please don't be an idiot... Wear your mask.

So boys since you didn't want a baby sitter your father and I agreed that you should stay alone" said Phil.

The boys nodded " yes daddy.

As much as we hate ...this but this will teach you some responsibility " said Phil.

Brock smiled " Dean your the eldest so you're in charge until we get back" he said.

Now you boys behave promise" said Phil.

The boys smiled and nodded " yeah! Guys we will behave now go before you get stuck in traffic" said dean.

Remember we only eight hours away incase of emergency pop's police friend Bob's number is on the fridge" said Phil kissing his boys " I love you stay safe" said Phil.

They stood by the door watching their parents leave and waved as soon as the door shut Dean turned to his little brother and smirked " now excuse me little brother I got to get ready" said dean walking past his brother who followed him upstairs to his room " what do you mean get ready?" Dolph asked.

I mean get ready for a party" said dean changing into a cm punk best in the world t-shirt.

Party ! ... What party?" Dolph asked chasing after his brother.

Look little bro I invited Renee Over for a party" said dean.

But... But .. there's no party" said Dolph with a panic.

Relax it's just gonna the three of us no biggie" said dean opening the door coming face to face with the face of non other than " Kevin" Renee's boyfriend who never forget to remind him of that.

Renee smiled " I'm sorry I invited Kevin I hope you don't mind" she said flashing her beautiful smile.

Sure! Why not come on in" said dean.

He Shut the door and breathed hard he turned and saw his brother shaking his head.

Woow! Cool I didn't believe the rumours man this is so cool I'm inside cm punk and brock Lesnar's house" said Kevin looking around.

The was a knock on the door and Dolph raised his eyebrows and Dean shrugged his shoulders and went to open the door and half of his school's football team and the school walked in.

Ohh! Man hope you don't mind I invited some of my friend" Kevin said it like it's nothing.

Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish in the water with no words coming out.

One boy came over to Dean Scot or something Dean didn't care " dude do your dad's have championships in the house?" He asked holding a Glass of vodka.

We not allowed to touch them" said dean.

Dude that's so boring I guess everyone was right Dean is boring" he said.

I'm not boring" said dean.

Dean!" Dolph called from behind looking furious.

What! Dolph " asked Dean.

They going through our dads stuff you said it just be three of us now it's a jungle" he said.

Okay! I'll talk to them relax" said dean grabbing a vodka.

Is that alcohol ?" Asked Dolph.

Relax bubble and have a drink" said dean walking away.

Dolph groaned a few hours later he walked into his dads bedroom and found a couple making out.

Get out " he screamed he shut the door and locked it after they left he walked downstairs to find his brother but instead he found their school mates going through his dad's comics " DONT TOUCH THOSE " he screamed grabbing them and putting them back in the drawer.

Brock kissed phil hard on the lips causing Phil to smile into the kiss " this trip was a great idea" he said.

His husband continued to kiss his neck " are you sure we made the right decision ?" Asked Phil.

Brock sighed " maybe we should call them" he suggested.

No!" Said Phil.

Why not?" Asked Brock.

Because they will think we don't trust them " he said.

Now what do we do?" Asked Brock.

We have a little sex tonight and we go in the morning" Phil said with a wink pushing his husband on the hotel bed.

They lay there next to each other thinking Phil was the first to speak" maybe we should head back " .

After the shower " said Brock lifting punk into the shower they fooled around in the shower and couple of hours later they got out got dressed returned the key to their hotel room and left for their house.

Back home........

Ohh! My god Dean there's puke all over the gym" Dolph said shaking his brother who was drunk to remember his name.

he walked away it was no use talking to his brother.

Ohh! Shit dad's are going to kill us" he said grabbing a mob and bucket to clean the puke" maybe I'm adopted they will send me back to my real family" he thought to himself.

Yohh! Deee great party man" this kid from school said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Dean sluured yeah! Man not so boring now haha!" He said.

Scot nodded" you're not man ".. this other chick came up to Dean.. Mandy she was a head cheerleader " party of the century" she said sipping her glass of vodka " we taking this to Twitter" .... # party of the year" she creamed walking away to her friends.

Outside the house.....

The range rover parked outside and Phil gasped " what the hell?" He asked his husband they could not believe what they were seeing his house was full of kids smoking marijuana and drinking booze in his yard.

He chuckled I'm going kill them and ressurect them and kill them again" Phill said grabbing his phone and got out of the car followed by his husband trying to calm him down.

Ohh! Shit dude! You're cm punk " said one of the students.

Yes! I just happened to notice that " said Phil Rolling his eyes.

Duuuuude! You gotta see this man it's cm punk and brock Lesnar" said the boy... " wow! It's so cool " said the other one.

Phill passed them and walked inside the house he shut down the music and pointed to the door" OUT!" he screamed.

They started shuffling around grabbing stuff and getting out of the house once everyone was almost out Dean walked in to room " hey! Where is everybody going?" He asked.

He noticed his dads and smiled hey! You're cm punk the best in the world" he sluured" I'm a cool kid now my dad is cm punk woooooo!" He fell on the couch and mumbled " my dad's are the BEAST AND THE BEST IN THE WORLD" he said and fell asleep right there.

Dolph came downstairs he freezed when he saw his dads ohh! God if I'm adopted send me back now please" pleased Dolph.

Phill chuckled and looked at his husband this is not happening go to bed we'll talk in the morning" he said.

Dolph walked back to his room and the two dad's sighed and took their little lunatic upstairs in the shower he opened the cold water Dean jumped as soon as the water hit his warm body.

They placed him on his bed and left.

They brought alcohol and drugs in my house" said Phil as soon as they entered their bedroom.

Let's take a deep breath and talk to them in the morning " said Brock. Phill nodded " you're right " he said they held on to each other both thinking of better punishment for their boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter. Hope you enjoy it too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really struggling to write an ending please help please give me advice on how to write an ending....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take of your selves wash your hands and sanitize wear your masks you not only helping your self but your friends and family too.

Dean has been throwing up and Dolph has been by his side the brothers haven't slept Dolph checked the time it was 03:25 but he couldn't leave his brother There all alone so he sneaked into his brothers room after his parents left for their bedroom to check on him they have always been like that always had a special bond he helped his brother get up and walked out if the bathroom and placed him on his bed they needed aspirin but all the medical supplies where in their parent's room and he knows not to disturb them so he got under the covers with his big brother and finally sleep overtook them both.

Phill stood at the bottom of stairs waiting for his kids well both parents did.

Dolph came down first and had a panic in his eyes " Dean won't get up I think his dead" he said.

Good saves me the trouble " said Phil getting up going to his son's room.

He walked into the room and Dean was laying there eyes red and shivering " get up " demanded Phil.

He tried to get and failed his knees were weak.

Dean Jonathan Lesnar I said get up" said Phil walking over to his son.

He walked up to him and shook his son and sighed when Dean didn't move he went to their bedroom and brought an asprin and a glass of water from the kitchen , he sat his son up and gave him an asprin with water and put the cover over him and left.

He walked into the living to find a starring contest between his son and husband.

Well any luck?" He asked in a whisper.

Brock shook his head " no!" ...

I need coffee are you coming baby?" He asked his husband who nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

It's no use you know they will never rat each other out they always had that sibling bond thing " he said and Brock nodded " you're right " he said grabbing his kissing his husband's forehead.

I don't care what people say parenting is no fun who ever said it was joyful clearly didn't raise my kids" Phil said hugging his husband close.

It was midday when Dean finally decided to wake up and go downstairs he walked in and sat next to his brother and Dolph smiled hugging him D! You're okay!" He exclaimed.

Bubble not to loud" he said shutting his ears.

You scared me I thought you were dead" said Dolph making Dean chuckle.

You not getting my LEGOs that easy buddy" Dean said making Dolph laugh.

The laughter ended when their dad's walked in.

The parents stared at the boys waiting for them to speak.

Nothing....

Few minutes later still nothing so Phil decided to break the silence.

You know I don't drink alcohol so don't approve of having alcohol or drugs in the house " he started Dolph wanted to speak but he shut him up with his hand..

It's so funny how now all of sudden Dolph you wanna speak" said Phil chuckling.

From now on both of you are grounded for a month and no tv , video games and cell phones" said Brock.

But we need our phones for school research" said dolph.

You should have thought about that when you boys decided to throw a party " said Phil.

Dean scoffed and the husbands looked at each other and back to the boys" have something to say Jonathan?" They asked in unison.

You can't punish Bubble for something he didn't do" said dean.

Or so you're admitting to throwing a party?" Asked Phil.

No dads we threw the party together" said Dolph.

This is stupid" said dean shaking his head.

Phill smirked " and before we forget no wrestling " he said making his boys jump out of their seats " you're grounded for the whole summer" the boys looked at their papa for support but Brock just smiled and nodded.

Brock gave them a list of their punishment it was filled with chores from cleaning their rooms to lawning the mawn and the list went on to the back of the page.

They sighed and fall on the couch " I hate my life Dean mumbled" Dolph looked at his brother with tears in his eyes, Dean sighed " relax bubble I don't mean it." He said causing Dolph to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys have been behaving good and now they are back to training and someone opened up the match between their parents of 2013 of which punk made sure they never watch some how it might traumatize them.

How come we never got see dad's matches?" Dolph asked his big brother in a whisper.

I don't know bubble "..

Dolph got up when Brock threw punk over the announce table.

Dolph wait!" Dean called his brother running after him.

I can't watch D The way papa was beating up dad I can't watch" Dean sighed okay" let's go back inside and tell uncle Shelton to take us home" Dean suggested opening the door to get inside.

They walked in and found that they were still watching and Dean went to Shelton's office and asked him to take them home , he asked why and Dean told him what happened Shelton understood and agreed to take them home he knew Dolph was always a sensitive child.

The whole way home Dolph was looking outside not saying a word.

They opened the door and Dolph threw his gym back on the floor and ran upstairs without saying a word to his parents before he climbed the stairs he looked at his parents how could you dad?" He asked " Phil chuckled " what are you talking about bubble?" Dolph shook his head " how could you stay with him after all that he's done to you?" He asked tears ready to fall.

What is going on Dean?" ... Dean sighed.

Before he could explain Brock interrupted " what Do you mean stay with him after all he's done?" .... Dean sipped his juice and started to explain " okay some kids showed us your match with daddy from 2013 and Dolph freaked out" Dean finished explaining.

Phill sighed and shut his eyes" bubble come here" he gastured for Dolph to seat between him and Brock.

What happened is that we were working it's not a real fight like between parents it was between co workers okay" explained punk hoping his son will understand.

But we learnt in school that it's abuse when..... when your parents fight against each other." Said Dolph.

We know buddy and have you ever seen us fight?" Asked Phill . Dolph shook his head no" and his dad kissed his forehead I'm glad you understand Buddy" Brock said" now why don't you boys go upstairs and get ready for dinner" said Phil.

And the boys smiled and kissed their dads and ran upstairs to get ready.

Phill sighed " I knew this was gonna happen" he said.

We should have just showed them the videos Phil " Brock said.

But did you see bubble he was traumatised that is what I was scared of Brock" said Phil with a sigh. His husband pulled him close and hugged him tight .


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter it was long in my head. Sorry.

Daddy!" Dolph called...

Yes buddy" 

Can my friend come over to study?" Asked Dolph with hope in his eyes.

Who's this friend?" 

Dolph bit his lip " Bobby his in my science class and we have a glass project together" said dolph.

I think it's okay honey when will he be here your friend I mean?" Asked punk.

Friday" said Dolph.

Let me just let papa know okay" said punk kissing his son's forehead.

Dolph smiled and continued to eat his cereal.

Dean walked in and hugged his dad and Phil smiled" well hello to you too baby" he said.

I love you daddy " he said.

Okay Dean what do you want?" Asked Phil.

Can I get a new mortal Kombat game" said dean.

Phill chuckled " of course Buddy just order it and let us know when to pay" he said.

Us meaning you and papa?" Asked Dean.

Yes meaning papa and I because the money belongs to both of us okay I need his approval" said Phil.

Okay Dean nodded and smiled he hugged his dad one last time and left to eat his breakfast.

Phill smiled and grabbed the laundry basket to start the laundry he really could use help this much house work is too much for him alone he needs to discuss with Brock about maybe getting a made he thought but he will have to discuss it with his husband first.


	10. Chapter 10

Its been two weeks now and Dean has not received his new game yet ." Dad why is my game not here yet?".

His dad chuckled sorry honey but your papa and I talked about it and decided not to pay" said Phil making Dean frown " what?" ..

Yeah!"...

Dean chuckled" okay!" .. I know what this is about" said dean.

Phill glared at him" ..

It's about the party right " making his dad nodd" .. but that's so unfair Dad we did our time " Dean said following his dad into the kitchen.

Dean if you got a problem take it up with your father okay" .. Phil said opening the fridge.

So you can't make decisions without consulting him?" He asked ...." Not really we took this decision together" Phil said.

Bullshit dad papa makes every decision and the rest of us just have to go along with it" dean screamed at his dad.

GO TO YOUR ROOM DEAN NOW!" Phill screamed at his son.

FINE!" exclaimed Dean rushing upstairs to his room.

Brock walked in " baby I heard noise what's going on?" He asked.

Phill sighed " it's your son it's .. it's your son.." he hiccuped tears threatening to fall.

What happened?" He asked.

He said I can't make my own decisions your son called me a dimsel " 

What?" Asked Brock 

He said I can't decisions without asking you first" punk explained.

I will talk to him about this later but now I'm gonna take care of you".

Phill sobbed.

Why don't you go take a bath and I"LL make dinner okay" suggested Brock.

Phill nodded and left to take a bath and get ready for dinner.

During dinner Dean was quite playing with his food Dolph was trying to cheer his dad up by telling him about a cat video he saw today.

Phill smiled .

Can I be excused?" Asked Dean pushing his plate.

Finish your dinner" said Brock.

I'm not hungry" said dean challenging his papa.

What!" you want us to get in the ring Dean you wanna fight me " challenged Brock back.

Dean coward and looked at his food" ofcouse not papa" he said.

Brock smiled" now seat down and finish your food."

Dean did as he was told mumbling about how his life sucks.

After dinner Phil tucked Dolph in while his husband was in dean's room.

Daddy!" Dolph called.

Yes bubble" 

Dean didn't mean to make you sad " .. Phil smiled bubble I know honey" he said and bubble smiled he kissed his son's forehead " goodnight sweetheart" he said and left he stood outside dean's room and listened.

You made my husband cry no one does that even me " said brock sternly.

Dean looked down... And Brock continued over something you don't need " Brock sighed " Dean you want that game you don't need it" .

Silence...

Now you have to know that is not how you talk to your dad you continue like this I'm going to send you to military school" Dean looked up but pops" he said .

No! You gonna go out There and apologize to your dad now!" 

Dean nodded " yes sir" he got up and opened the door and found his dad standing outside.

I'm sorry daddy Im sorry I was mean to you" he said . Phill smiled and pulled his son close.

Now go to your room and think about what you did" said brock.

Dean went to his bedroom with a goodnight to his dads and the thought of military school not sitting well with him.

When in their bedroom Phil laughed " damn the military school threat worked" ..

It's not a threat babe it's a promise he keeps this up he's gone" said Brock.

No! Baby I mean his just a baby please don't" pleaded Phil.

Okay I'm not making any promises but in the near future I'm telling you Phil he's gone" promised Brock.

Phill snuggled closer to his husband am I a weak parent you know let my kid get me so emotional?" Asked Phil.

Brock kissed his forehead and pulled him close you're not a bad parent you just love him so much you didn't expect that" said Brock.

Phill smiled " maybe " he said.

I love you " Phil blushed " I love you too" .

The couple stayed in each other's arms they will be oright.


	11. Chapter 11

Boys and girls listen " said one of the trainer's to the students.

"We have a new student his name is Kenny omega he moved here from Montreal Canada let's welcome him" she said and the children welcomed him with open arms.

Dolph walked up to him and smiled " hello my name is Dolph " he said offering his hand to shake. Kenny smiled.

Hello!" I'm Kenny like the trainer said.

Ohh! Wait Dee come over here " said Dolph gesturing for his brother to come to them.

" This is my big brother Dean we are not twins I repeat we are not twins " Dolph said with a chuckle.

Dean and Kenny shook hands Dean blushed and Kenny smiled.

The training instructor came and paired them and they started to wrestle.

During break they sat There and Dolph invited Kenny to seat with them and offered him a seat next to his brother who blushed deep red.

So you from canada! My grandparents are .... Our grandparents " he pointed to Dean " are in Canada we going to see them on Christmas", are you doing to see your family on Christmas?" Dolph Asked.

Dolph!" Called Dean " excuse my baby brother he talks a lot" said dean.

No! Uhm! .. it's okay dude I think it's kinda cute " he said.

To answer your question " yes I'm going to see my family on Christmas" said kenny.

Break time was over so they began to go back inside Dean and Kenny shared a look that didn't pass Dolph could his brother like Kenny" he wondered , he smirked and a plan formed in his head.

It was almost time to go home when Dolph walked over to Kenny and invited him to play video games at Thier house " Kenny uhm... Would you like to go play video games at our house tomorrow ?" He asked. Kenny smiled " sure I mean it's Saturday and I don't have any plans" he said. Dolph smiled" cool I will text you the address" he said and walked over to his brother who was calling him because their ride was here.

Bye !" Dude.

Bye!" Dolph " he waved.

Can you hear that baby?" Phill asked.

What?" His husband asked.

The piece and quiet can't you hear it?" Asked Phil with a fake shock.

I kinda miss them when their not here " said Brock.

Phill smiled " yeah me too" he said cuddling next to his husband.

Daddy ! Papa!" Was heard from the kitchen " we home" screamed the boys.

Dolph walked up to his dads and smiled " dads " he came and sat next to his dads " I missed you guys" he said.

" Ohh! We missed you guys too how was training ?" Phill asked.

It was fun ohh! There's a new kid his from Canada I invited him to play games tomorrow" said dolph giving his dads the puppy dog eyes.

Parenatal figures" said dean sitting on the couch and changing the channel.

Hello Dean we missed you " said Brock.

Dean made a face and shrugged his shoulders" I guess I missed you too" he said looking at the tv.

Yes honey your friend can come over tomorrow" Dolph jumped thanks daddy thanks papa" he said hugging his dads.

I'm making lasagna is it okay boys?" Asked Phil.

Yeeii! The boys cheered .

Now go get ready for dinner " Phil said pointing upstairs.

The boys rushed upstairs to get ready and Phil looked at his husband " parental figures" said Phil him and his husband laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids are what two things from parents... Trust and confidence in them that's it....

Thank you principal McFarland " said Phil shaking the woman's hand, he grabbed his son's hand and left.

Ohh!" Mr Lesnar we think it's best if both boys spend the rest of the day off" she said with a smile.

Phill knew that smile was forced just because of who his husband is but he answered anyone way" thanks miss McFarland" he smiled " and I assure you that the other boy will also be punished" she said and Phil nodded and left.

He collected Dean who was happy about being taken from his class and they left, the car ride was silent both boys looking out the window all the way home.

They arrived home and Phil told the boys to go upstairs but Dolph was hasitant and Phil hugged him " I'm not angry with you sweetheart okay" he said and Dolph nodded , " I believe you now go finish your homework" he said.

Dolph ran upstairs into his brothers room and threw himself in his arms and just cried.

Dean didn't have words he was angry he was blaming himself he wasn't there to protect his brother what kind of a big brother is he if he couldn't protect his little brother." We believe you dolphin" he said .

Dolph just continued crying.

( Downstairs)

They accused my son of selling drugs in school " Phil said clearly frastrated" babble Brock " he sighed " I mean bubble can't even hurt a fly " Phil chuckled..." He cries when we catch a fish and cook it" emphasized Phil.

I will deal with this I will get my lawyers to look at it and clear our sons name." He said.

Phill sighed and called both his boys downstairs.

Bubble had red puffy eyes and Phil's heart broke.

Boys the principal says they found drugs inside bubble's locker " he said.

They don't belong to bubble daddy you gotta believe us" Dean said.

We believe you boys okay and we going to find out what really is going on in that school." Said Phil.

Now bubble I need you to be honest with me " Dolph nodded " are you being bullied?" Asked Brock. Dolph looked at his hands when Dean jumped" ofcouse not I would know" he said.

Bubble bath answer" said Brock.

Dolph sniffed " there's this boy in my class Adam .. Adam Cole he's always mean to me" said dolph.

Ohh! Hell no I'm gonna kick his ass " Dean said.

Dean! Language".

Sorry papa!" He apologized.

I will call the principal tomorrow and have this Matter resolved and find out who put those drugs there" said Brock. He hugged his boys and kissed their heads now go get ready for dinner" he said.

As soon as the boys were out of earshot Phil sighed" I think the principal dislikes us and now our kids are suffering because of that" said Phil.

Why would she do that?" Asked Brock.

Because I don't suck to the board when they ask for crazy things at PTA meetings" said Phil.

What sort of crazy things?" Asked Brock.

Ohh! Mr Brooks Lesnar would you be the guest speaker" .... Would you please help with the donations for the school wrestling team?" Phill mocked.

Brock frowned...

We the only parents who don't approve of the PTA rules" said Phil.

Really?" Asked Brock.

Yes! The wrestling mom's and dads wanted me to speak to wrestling companies for their kids to go to tryouts" said Phil.

And you refused offcourse " said Brock.

Yes! Let them suffer like we all did" said Phil" with a chuckle.

The husbands laughed Phil hugged his husband close not looking on letting go anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dean's birthday and he doesn't want a party... Wtf...

So I was wondering if you uhm... Maybe ... I don't know like to " Dean stummered..

Kenny just smiled at him with his beautiful smile. " What?" He asked.

Will you go get icecream with me?" He asked.

Kenny blushed " are you asking me out?" He asked shyly.

Yes! But only if you want i can accept if you don't want" said Dean.

You're cute ofcouse I would like to have icecream with you" he said .

Dean smiled " cool you .. you think I'm cute?" He asked.

Yeah! Kenny kissed his cheek and smiled" pick me up at seven will text you the address" he said and walked away.

He thinks I'm cute thought Dean.

The boys arrived home and Dean rushed to find their parents " dad! Dad! " He called.

In the back" answered Phil.

Ahh!" Dad so I have something to ask" said dean.

Dean is going on a date" said Dolph walking out.

Shut up Dolph" he said clearly annoyed by his little brother.

What! Honey you going on a date" Phil said excited.

Daddy it's just icecream " he said.

Finally Renee came around haa!" Said Phil.

No! Dad I'm not going with her" he said.

Ohh! You're going with who then a new girl" wondered Phil.

Daddy I don't have to come out to you but I'm bi " said dean.

Ohh! So it's a boy?" Asked Phil.

It's not just any boy it's Kenny " said Dolph mocking his brother.

Shut up bubble" said dean through gritted teeth.

Okay I will shefaron " said Phil.

NO! Exclaimed Dean.

Why not ?" Asked Phil.

Because Dad you Can be a little dramatic and I don't need that" he said.

So I embarrass you" said Phil with a fake shock.

No offence dad but I'd rather have papa do it not you" said dean and Dolph laughed.

Fine! Papa will do it " said Phil and Dean smiled" so you gonna celebrate your birthday with this boy "..... Honey that's so sweet" said Phil.

Dean just rolled his eyes and walked away.

The boys were upstairs finishing up on their work when Brock arrived home he walked behind Phil and started kissing his neck.

Hey! Said Phil shutting his eyes and leaning into the kiss.

Dean's got a date" said Phil making his husband stop on his kissing.

What! He is going on a date?" Asked Brock.

Yes! With a boy" said Phil.

What!" Exclaimed Brock.

Yes! He came out to me as bi and his taking out Kenny you remember him right?".... Brock frowned.." cute blonde hair babe face" said Phil.

Ohh! Yeah! He is training with them at the academy" said Brock.

Yeah! He was here last time very shy and quiet" said Phil.

So who's shefaroning?" Asked Brock.

Phill smirked " you are apparently I'm dramatic" said Phil.

He doesn't want to be embarrassed he must really like this boy" said Brock .

I was thinking we should take them to see doctor Martin" said Phil.

For the check up" ... Phill nodded yes" .. for the check up I think it's time " said Phil.

Okay! Will make an appointment with the doctor " said Brock.... Phill kissed him " now go get ready for dinner " he said when he moved Brock slapped his butt.

Phill turned " pervert " he said with a chuckle.

Brock winked and walked upstairs to get ready.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next it's Dean and Kenny's date...

Do you think that we can ask the doctor if it's possible for us to get pregnant?" Asked Brock.

Phill smiled " and looked at his kids who had headphones on and turned to his husband " yes we can" he said .

Brock parked the car he got out and opened the door for his husband while the boys let themselves out.

They walked inside the doctors office with the boys on tour, they walked up to the reception " excuse me we have an appointment said Phil.

The receptionist smiled and told them to take a seat a few moments later the nurse called them in the family walked inside good thing Phil explained everything to the doctor over the phone so they sat down and the doctor took the boys blood test and send it for testing while the boys where told to get something to eat the doctor spoke to the husbands" so how's everything?" He asked.

They shared a look " we want to have a baby but our boys don't approve " said Phil.

The doctor Chuckled " kids hei! They probably feel threatened that you're gonna love that child more" he said.

But like I told you guys if Phil gets pregnant the will be complications " he said. " We understand doc " said Brock.

The nurse came back with an envelope and gave it to the doctor he gave them the envelope Phil opened them and checked he looked at the results and smiled "turns out Dolph has my genes and not Dean" said Phil ... " His not dating until his ninety nine" said Brock .. making Phil and the doctor laugh.

They shook hands and left now it's time to talk to the boys.

It's morning and it's dean's birthday and the dads have a surprise for their son.

Phill walked into dean's bedroom and leaned over to him and whispered into his ear" good morning handsome and happy birthday" he said making Dean groaned" daddy come on .

Phill smiled " come on its your birthday come downstairs okay" ... Dean got up to brush his teeth and rushed downstairs he found his family waiting in the living room they gave him a cupcake with a candle he blow it an obviously made a wish but he couldn't tell his parents.

Phill Gave him a paper bag " it's for you handsome open it" said Phil.

Dean opened the bag and gasped" ohh! Wow! Daddy , papa this is so cool " it was a leather jacket the cool one he always wanted he looked at his dad's " thank you guys this is so cool" he hugged his dads and tried it on.

Dean and Kenny sitting on a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g " Dolph kept on singing.

Shut up bubble" said dean putting his little brother in a headlock.

Boys cut it out okay I'm gonna make breakfast " said Phil walking over to the kitchen and the boys smiled and rushed upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Dad! Come on!" Groaned Dean as Phil was busy hugging him non stop.

Honey! You going on your first day I'm feeling proud right now" said Phil.

Daddy!" ... Phill chuckled " sorry " he said wiping dean's cheek.

Dean and Brock left the house and Phil shut the door they got in the car and Dean texted Kenny that he was on the way.

His dad turned to him and smiled" have you got everything planned?" He asked.

Yeah! We going to get some pizza and icecream then take a walk " Dean said with a smile on his face.

Remember to hold his head while walking and open the door for him " Brock reminded his son.

Yes! Dad " Dean nodded and Brock smiled" good " he said parking the car in the park where Kenny said to meet.

Dean smiled as soon as he spotted Kenny with some guy with blonde hair big like his parents. They got out of the car and Dean smiled he walked up to them and they both smiled at each other.

Dean ! You're here " he said making Dean blush " in the flash" .... Kenny turned uhm! This is my brother Chris " he introduced.

Dean froze while his papa shook hands with his former colleague.. you're fozzy" he said Chris laughed it's the name of my band yes" he said .

You brother is Chris Jericho ?" He asked Kenny who nodded.

Yes!" Kenny said shrugging his shoulders like it's no big deal.

Dean smiled I guess it's cool you know since my dads are the beast an the best in the world" he also said like it's nothing. Causing both their guardians to laugh.

They started walking and Dean intertwined their Hands making Kenny blush.

They had pizza with their guardians watching from a distance Dean felt really uncomfortable with all this he wanted to be alone with Kenny but guess that's not happening anytime soon.

After pizza they went for an ice cream and Dean ordered for both of them he memorised Kenny's flavour for next time. He smiled and kissed Kenny's cheek and handed him his icecream they walked around the park back to their cars Dean held Kenny's hand all the way after they finished their ice creams he turned and kissed Kenny's cheek who smiled and kissed him back.

Dean smiled " I'll text you when we get home" he said.

Kenny blushed " I'll be waiting " he said hugging Dean and saying goodbye to dean's dad...

( possibly his future father in law)..... They got in their separate cars and left Dean couldn't wait to get home to tell his dad and Dolph that he meet the lead singer of fozzy.

Dee! His pop's called and Dean Dean turned " yes pop's" ... Have a good time?" He asked.

Dean smiled " had the best time of my life" he said.

They arrived home and immediately Dean ran up to couch where his dad and brother where seated.

" His fozzy " he said.

Who's fozzy ?" 

Kenny's brother is fozzy " he said .

Phill chuckled " his brother is part of fozzy cool" he said with a chuckle like what's the big deal.

No! No! Kenny is Chris Jericho's little brother " he said.

Phill stared Chris has a little brother ?" He asked no one in particular " how come I didn't know" he still Asking no one.

Brock smiled " I was surprised as you are" he said kissing Phil's lips.

So I'm guessing tonight went well " said Phil.

Dean grinned you kidding dad it went great Kenny is the best" Dean said.

Dean and Kenny sitting on a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g Dolph sang making kissing sounds their dad's laughed at his silliness . ... Dean chased him up till upstairs to their bedrooms .

Brock turned to Phil " I love you " .... Phill blushed .... " You should chefaron more " he said kissing his husband " I love you too" .

They put their foreheads together enjoying each other's love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left a kudos on this work thank you so much you have inspired me to write more... Thanks again.
> 
> Please enjoy this short chapter.

Kenny right!" Said Renee shutting Kenny's locker....uhm! Last time I heard yeah!" He answered.

Smart one" she said making Kenny frown.... " What do you want?" He asked... She smirked " I heard that you dating Dean" she said... Kenny nodded " why is there a problem ?" He asked.

She smiled well I'm Renee I just wanted to tell you that Dean he asked me out first" she said.

Kenny's heart jumped out of his chest and his stomach twisted, could Dean have lied to him or is Renee lieying to him. " You don't know what you're talking about " said Kenny shoving her off and walking away to get to class.

Renee smirked and walked to her class.

It was after school when Kenny was waiting for Dean outside with Dolph.

Don't listen to Renee she don't know what she's talking about" said Dolph.

But she said that".... Doloh interrupted him before he could finish..." She refused to go out with Dean she literally rejected Dean" he said... Kenny sighed " you talk to Dean and hear his side of the story" said Dolph.

Kenny nodded yes!" ... Dean walked up to them and smiled at Kenny " hei! Babe" he said. .. Kenny smiled and moved his head when Dean tried to kiss his cheek.

What's wrong?" Dean asked.

What is going with you and Renee?" Kenny asked.

Nothing baby" he said.

You guys never went out" Dean chuckled " never! I may have had a crush on her but she rejected me" he said.

Kenny sighed and looked down he felt really bad for letting Renee get into his head.

Listen baby I don't want her anymore I'm over her she's gone it's history" he said.

Kenny smiled and kissed dean's cheek " Im sorry Dean I shouldn't have let her get to me" he said.

Dean smiled " it's okay baby I should have told you about her" he said.

They held hands and Dean started " so I will text you tonight after I'm done with home work" he said.

Kenny smiled when his ride arrived" he kissed dean's cheek and left for his ride.

The boys also got into their ride home and left with Dolph singing about Dean and Kenny kissing the whole ride with Dean blushing beet red.

Phill was smiling his boys are really silly, he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a little overprotectiveness in this chapter ... Please enjoy guys....

Dolph! Wait up" .. Dolph turned around and smiled at the voice.

Ohh! Hei! Angel" said dolph.

I was thinking that this weekend we could go hang at the park " asked Angel causing Dolph to blush.

I'm gonna have to ask my dads but I would like to go to the park with you" he said looking down..

Angel grabbed dolph's hand and kissed it's back .. Dolph blushed beet red... But before he could speak a familiar voice spoke..

Let go of my brother you jerk" screamed Dean getting into angel's face.

Angel smiled and moved back " what are you going to do ?" Asked angel.

Stay away from my brother Garza I'm warning you" threatened Dean getting into angel's face.

Dolph grabbed his brother and left but before he waved at angel behind his brothers back.

Dolph walked in and shut the door behind him .

Hei! Hei! What's going on ?" Asked Phil.

Dolph threw his bagpack on the couch and opened the freezer to grab a drink and just when he shut it dean walked in.

Why you talking to garza?" He asked.

Dolph rolled his eyes..

I'm talking to you why you talking to him after I told you not to?" Asked Dean getting his own juice.

You're not my dad I will talk to who ever I want " said Dolph.

Boys! Shut up " said Phil...

They looked at him.." now what the hell is going on and who is Garza?" Asked Phil.

This boy from my class dad he's bad news" said dean.

How is he bad haa!" Dean?" Asked Dolph.

Because he's a poet and talks to different boys and girls all the time " said dean making Dolph snort.. " he practically flirts with the entire school" said dean.

Lier!" Exclaimed Dolph..

I don't want you talking to him " said dean.

" Now both of you shut it right now" said Phil.

Dolph rolled his eyes and sipped his juice.

Now I'm waiting who is Garza.?" Asked Phil.

This cute maxican boy in school he asked me to the park this weekend " said Dolph.

That's cute honey are you going?" Asked Phil.

Dolph blushed " I wanted to ask you and pop's first" he said.

Brock walked in and Dean turned to him pop's please help" he said.

His pop's raised his eyebrow and looked at his husband and son's expecting an answer.

This cute boy in school asked me to the park now Dean doesn't want me to go" said Dolph.

What now?" He asked serious glaring at dolph and Dean smirked.

Phill smiled and kissed his husband and took dolph's hand " come on let's go find something for to wear" he said and they disappeared up the stairs.

Phill! He is not going to no park " said Brock and Dean nodded yes!" ..

Phill popped his head " leave the boy his going on his date" he said.

No!" Said Brock and Dean going up the stairs to the bedroom to find it locked they kept knocking but the door didn't open.

Back in their bedroom Brock sat on the bed looking at Phil waiting for him to speak.

Fine! His going on a simple day at the park it's no big deal" said Phil getting under the covers.

No!" Babe it's a date I was that age I know what is in that boys head" said the beast.

Relax babe I will be chaperoning" said Phil kissing his husband's lips.

No! No! Dean said this boy is bad news and I don't want him anywhere near my bubble" he said ...

Phill chuckled " look at you and Dean being overprotective" .

How would Dean feel if we asked him to stop seeing Kenny?" Asked Phil.

Brock sighed and Phil smiled " you see baby Dolph will get his heart Brocken our job is to be there " .. Brock sighed " I guess you're right"... He is going to get his heart Brocken and his very smart you have nothing to worry about" said Phil kissing his husband's lips.

Brock smiled and kissed him back he really wanted to keep his baby bubble at home and never let anyone near him, but he can't his bubble is growing and he has to accept it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Phill's birthday and his boys are taking care of him.....

Phill opened his eyes and found his husband looking at him with a big smile on his face.

" Goodmorning handsome" ... Phill smiled " goodmorning".

Happy birthday * kiss* you're the best * kiss* Phil blushed " thank you baby ".. they were about to kiss when the door opened and his kids walked in with Dolph carrying a Trey of breakfast.

Ahh! Boys this is nice thank you " he said taking the Trey of food and " mmm! My favourite bacon , eggs and pancakes " he looked at Brock and made a face" boys you made the pancakes?" He asked.

Well papa helped us to make pancakes .. and bacon" said Dolph.

I did the eggs" said dean with a straight face.

Phill kissed their foreheads and smiled " thank you boys .

Eew! Dad " said dean wiping his forehead.

The family laughed at dean's behaviour and Phil eat his breakfast.

.........................

Happy birthday love" said Brock giving Phill his present.

Babe what's this?" He asked.

Open it up" Phil grabbed the gift pack and smiled as soon as he opened it.

Babe it's a key " Phil said looking at the beast.

Yes! "..

To what ?" Phill Asked.

Brock grabbed his phone and opened the photo gallery and gave it to Phil.

Phil's mouth hang open" babe I... Baby ..it's a yatch you bought a yatch?" Asked Phil.

I bought you a yatch" said Brock.

Babe you didn't have to buy me a yatch I have you and the boys that's all that matters" said phill kissing his husband.

Brock smiled " you gave me three beautiful hearts you and the boys" Brock said and kissed phill's lips.

" I love you" ...

Phill blushed " I love you too".

The boys joined their dads on the couch " ohh! We have a yatch" they screamed in unison.

Dad this is so cool can I take Kenny on the yatch?" Asked Dean.

Ohh! Wow! Already impressing Dean" said Phil.

Dean blushed and looked away.

Thank you guys for this beautiful morning and wonderful breakfast" said Phil.

The family of four sat in the lounge chatting and laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids can sometimes rule our lives...

Dean you seat in the back with your brother" ... Said Phil coming out of the house, they were driving to the airport in their dads's car.

But dad I always seat in the front" ... 

Phill chuckled " well today you seat in the back".

No!" Dean opened the car door an stepped in.." I always drive upfront with papa".

Phill looked at Brock and gave him the " really look".

His husband shrugged his shoulders and opened the back door for Phil who got inside and and shook his head.

They arrived at the airport and went into their private jet and Phil laughed" you want to sit next papa Dean?" 

Dean smiled and moved closer to seat next to his boyfriend who arrived shortly after them. normally he seats next to his dad so that he can hold his hand when the plane takes off but not today Dean was not going to be a baby Infront of his boyfriend no!" He refused.

Hei! Kenny so nice of your brother to agree for you to go with us" said Phil.

Brock didn't think this was a good idea but if Phil thinks it's okay then it must be okay.

The family arrived in Hawaii and went straight to their vacation home..

Woow! This is beautiful !" Exclaimed Kenny looking over the house.

" You like it?" Asked Dean.

" Are you kidding me I want a house like this when I grow up" said Kenny .

Dean laughed " don't worry baby I will give you all you need" he said moving leading him into the mansion.

Dolph rolled his eyes.

A few hours later Dolph ran outside screaming " Finn you guys made it" he ran to hug his best friend.

Dolphin!" I missed you too" said Finn hugging Dolph.

Phill and john Morrison hugged and went to the kitchen to get something to eat their chef greater them ..

The husband's went out to the patio facing the beàch.

And then mark , Shawn and Seth walked in and the kids went to swim while Phil, Morrison and Shawn went grab drinks.

So your son brought his boyfriend on vacation ?" Asked mark.

Brock thought about it now it makes sense his little devil brought his boyfriend on vacation at his expense.

The Guys laughed .

So you guys are dating ?" Asked Dean.

Yeah! Said Seth hugging finn closer.

Wow! And look at you with a boyfriend" teased Seth making Dean blush.

So Dolph where is your boyfriend?" Asked Finn.

Dolph looked down " I don't have a boyfriend" he said softly.

Don't worry will find him" said seth looking at Finn.

Dolph sighed this is going to be a long week " he thought.


	20. Chapter 20

_ohh! My god I can't believe I'm gonna do this?" I'm about to loose my virgnity Dean brought condoms it only means one thing"_... Kenny thought as he looked at the condoms and lube on the boat bedroom drawer. They going to do this, his going to loose his virgin in a yacht.

They continued kissing until Dean put his tongue inside Kenny"s mouth and a hand inside the back of his pants to squeeze his bums.

Kenny jumped a little Dean moved and sat him on his lap and continued squeezing his bums.

Kenny felt a tingle in his stomach he pulled back and looked in to his boyfriends eyes.. _ohh! My god his experienced his gonna laugh at me"_ he thought.

What's wrong sweetchums?" .. Kenny looked down and sighed.

" Ive' never had sex before and it looks like you have more experience" said Kenny.

Dean kissed his lips " baby you have nothing to worry about okay we both new at this ".

" You a virgin too?" Asked Kenny.

Yes!"..

Kenny's eyes went wide..." But ...but..

Baby I watch lots of porn to gain experience" said dean kissing him.

Kenny blushed..

Look we can both eaiw if U not ready I will wait for you".

Really?" ... Dean smiled " yes I will wait for you.

Thank you babe" said Kenny kissing dean before hugging him .

* * *

Wow! This is beautiful said Morrison this is all yours this whole island?"..

Yeap! Phill responded.

How rich are you guys?" He asked taking his shirt off.

Enough to buy a piece of land in hawaii" said Phill.

They thanked the chef after giving them snacks .

Where are the kids ?" Asked Shawn.

Probably following their fathers around..." Said John.

It's so amazing how we can carry them for nine months but still love them more than us" said Phill causing laughter to erupt among the guys.

The husbands walked over and sat next to thrit significant others and continued chatting.

Dean and kenny came of the yatch laughing and talking.

Was it me or did those two just look cozy and satisfied especially Dean like he just got some" said Shawn.

The couple's laughed and Brock shared a look with his husband they going to have to talk to those two about consiquences of teenage sex.

Phill looked at his husband who seemed to not be enjoying himself Dean better not done what they think he did....

Phill moved closer to his husband who kissed him and smiled not here okay" he said and Phill nodded he kbokn he fucked up if he gets the kiss and " not here" line.

_ohh! Dean I hope atleast you where responsible.."_ Thought Phil staying in his husband's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Boys can I talk to you for a moment" said Phil.

Dean and Kenny walked over to Phil and he gestured for them to sit on the couch in front of him.

Dad it's still early what's going on?" Asked Dean.

Boys I'm here to talk about last Tuesday when you two took the yacht ".

Dean's eyes went wide" what about that dad?" He asked.

" Now I need you two to be honest with me did you guys have sex ?" 

Kenny blushed beet red while Dean chocked on his saliva..." Dad nothing happened".

He said and Kenny nodded " yes Mr Brooks Lesnar we didn't have sex" said Kenny.

" Dad relax we decided to wait until we ready to have sex " said dean.

" You mean till you guys are old enough to have sex" said Phil.

" Yes dad " Dean grabbed Kenny's hand and smiled " when we old dad " he said.

Good now go get ready for breakfast "..

The boys left for their different rooms.

........,............

>" I want another child" said Morrison.

" Phill laughed " Brock and I tried but Dean said no! Everyone is going to think it's his" .

" McIntyre and I talking and we think Finn needs a sibling and we kinda miss the baby stage" said John.

" Yeah! I miss that too " said Shawn but I'm old maybe if we try serrogacy" .

Yeah! Nodded phil.

The kids sat by the pool while their parents sat by the tables enjoying drinks.

So did you guys do it? Asked Dolph.

Not really I wasn't ready " said Kenny with a blush.

" And Dean didn't have a problem with that waiting?" He asked.

Yes! We both not ready.

Dolph looked at Finn and asked " what about you and Seth?" 

Finn sighed" Seth thinks I don't love him he says I need to have sex with him to prove that I love him" he said looking down.

What!" That's nonsense said Dolph he can't force can he Kenny?" He asked looking at his brother's boyfriend.

Kenny nodded " yes" ..

Hey! Guys Dean and Seth Said sitting next to their boyfriend's.

Seth turned to Finn and whispered " i will wait" Finn smiled " really !" Yes I spoke to Dean and I think I will wait until we both ready and besides I know that you love me you don't have to prove it".

Finn smiled and they kissed.

"SETH!" ....... hands where I can see them" screamed McIntyre getting a chuckle from Shawn and Morrison.

babe! Relax" said Morrison.

If looks could kill Morrison would be dead because of the look McIntyre Gave him.

Dean whispered into Kenny's ear....." I got porn" Kenny's eyes went wide and he started to feel hot an bothered.

Kenny couldn't wait until they start having sex it's going to be wild.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys , boys, enjoy this short chapter.

Ohh! Feels good to be back home" said Phill 

Yeah! Dad you can say that again" said dolph " I can't wait to see Angel " he said with a blush.

Dean looked at his father waiting for him to speak but Phil embraced Dolph and they continued to laugh and talk about Angel .

" We should invite him to dinner" suggested Phil.

Dolph smiled really daddy?" He asked Phil who nodded.

Papa! Say something " said dean.

Brock looked at Phil and Phil smiled " I'm going to need you boys to behave" said Phil.

Papa! Say something daddy can't talk to us like that" .

Phill smirked " honey if there is something you should know is that I'm the boss you all report to me" he said and left for the bedroom.

Dolph ran upstairs to go text Angel and tell him the good news.

.....................

Dean and Kenny sat in Kenny's bedroom Kenny's brother Chris had a concert out of town he will be home the next day.

So they sat in Kenny's bedroom watching porn all the mourns coming from those actors where causing both of them some boners.

Kenny swallowed hard trying not to look at Dean.

Dean moved closer to him and smiled he grabbed Kenny's hand and placed it on his boner in his pants.

" You feel that ?" He asked.

Kenny nodded yes!" And placed dean's hand on his boner the two boys moved too close and started kissing .

Kenny pulled back and smiled " you want me to do like those guys put in in my mouth?" He asked.

Dean kissed him and shook his head no! Baby I don't want you to do anything you not comfortable with" he said and switched off the video.

It's just like you said we will wait to do everything when we ready" he said kissing Kenny again.

The boys kept kissing until they just cuddled up to each other.


	23. Chapter 23

How are we going to tell them ?" Phill asked his husband.

We just tell them baby because they will be here any minute now" said brock.

Yeah! I mean we are the parents here " he said.

Boys!" Can you come downstairs please" said Phil.

Footsteps were heard coming down the boys arrived " yes dad" they said in unison.

Brock and Phil shared a look Phill didn't know how to approach the topic.

Brock smiled and encouraged him to speak.

So about a year ago we applied to help in the community " started Phill.

And?" Asked Dean.

So now we got a call to help " said Phill.

Help with what dad?" The boys asked again sharing a look.

Papa and I signed to be foster family" said Phil.

What?" Dean looked between his dad's.

As from today we are foster parents to a little boy named jack" said Phil.

Dean scoffed " what?" Unbelievable dad" he said.

Wow!" So we going to have a little brother?" Asked Dolph.

His not our brother" said dean.

It's final decision boys we going to be Jack's family so you boys have to accept it" said brock.

" So you guys decided to foster because I didn't want you to get pregnant" Asked Dean with annoyance.

Phill sighed.

Dean got up and left for his bedroom.

Phill sighed again before he could follow the was a voice talking on the intercom.

Brock opened the gate to let them in.

A moment later a knock was heard Phil got up to open the door and let the social worker and the little boy in.

Phill cooed as soon as he met little jack he was cute with blonde moppy hair just like his little boys.

" Hello" we spoke on the phone I'm zasmine and this is jack honey why don't you introduce yourself" suggested the social worker.

E'oo! My name jack I'm two" he said using his fingers.

Brock moved closer and held his husband's hand" hy! I'm Phill and this is my husband brock and our son Dolph" he introduced.

They shook the little hand and jasmine smiled " you mantioned having two boys" she said.

Yes! Dean is in his room doing homework Dolph honey why don't you get your brother" said Phill.

Okay!" Dolph sprinted upstairs to go get his brother.

A while later Dean came downstairs and the little boy run up to hug his feet.

He freezed and they laughed " look at that he choose his favourite already" she said.

Dean looked at his dads for help Phil noticed and grabbed jack " why don't I show you your room " he said.

Jack nodded " while most jasmine speaks with Mr Lesnar" said Phil grabbing the little hand.

Wow! The boy exclaimed excitedly when he saw his room, it had blue walls and ceilings were painted with sea view while the bed was covered with paw patrol duvet.

" You like it buddy" he asked.

The little boy nodded and hugged Phil he carried him downstairs.

They shook hands with her and she left after kissing Jack's hair.

Dean was mad how could his parents do this to him they didn't even ask him now this kid take all of his dad's attention he left them there to go call his boyfriend.

Dolph was happy to have a little brother atleast he can be a big brother too" he thought.

Dad we need to get jack toys" he said.

Sounds like a great idea buddy " said Phil.

Dolph smiled and continued to play with the toddler while his dads watched Dean head upstairs.

He arrived in his room an called his boyfriend.

He told Kenny everything and by the time he was finished he had an excited Kenny on the line " ohh! My god I bet his so cute" said Kenny .

Dean shook his head " I'm cute too" he said.

Babe! I want to meet him" he said.

Dean sighed" fine you can see him." He said.

Back in the lounge...

Do you think that he will come around?" Asked Phill.

Yeah!" Give him time to adjust on his own" said.

Phill sighed and looked at the little boy playing with Dolph.

He just wished Dean was out of this but his son can be a hard headed sometimes.


	24. Chapter 24

Kenny cooed as soon as he opened the door " were is he ?" He asked Dean who rolled his eyes.

Hey! Kenny I'm doing fine thanks for asking." 

Kenny smiled and kissed his cheek" hey! D I'm just so excited about the new baby that's all" he said.

Fine I forgive you you " Jon said grabbing Kenny's hand," come on his this way" he lead him outside by the pool where his whole family was there teaching jack how to swim and everyone cheered when he got it right.

Ohh!" My god he's so cute and adorable" he said.

Good day Mr Lesnars and Dolph I just can't help it that's one cute little boy" he said.

Phill carried jack to Kenny " here let me introduce you Kenny this is jack " hi !" Jack waved.

Hello" ohh! My god you're such an adorable baby" he said.

Jack burried his face in phill's neck.

Phill chuckled jack this Kenny his dean's friend" introduced Phill.

Jack raised his eyes and looked at him and waved again.

Nice to meet you jack " said Kenny with a smile.

Phill took him to Brock so they can seat and eat.

Dean walked up to him wanna go up to my room?" He asked.

Kenny chuckled when everybody is outside with that cute baby I want to play with the baby" said Kenny walking over to Dolph.

Stupid baby talking everything from me" thought Dean.

Dinner went fine until Phil announced that since Jack's birthday passed an he never got a proper party they going to throw him one.

Dolph was excited " oh! Oh! Dad can I help with the decorations ?" Asked Dolph.

Sure thing honey and Dean wanna help?" He asked.

Nah! I have no interest or what so ever in this party " he said grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink and leaving for his room.

Johnathan" called Brock.

Phill signalled him to let him go.

Phill sighed.this kid is going to be the death of him.

Babe he will come around okay give him time" said brock.

I hope so... I really hope so babe" said Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Our children follow in our footsteps they follow our example.


End file.
